Lost
by ResplendentQuetzal
Summary: A kind of song-fan-fic. Zoro x Nami. Lost - Michael Buble. Nami is acting strange and suddenly disappears. Almost two years later Zoro turns up at her door. Will the way the feel about eachother have changed? Rated to be safe.


Hey, first finished ZoNa fan fic and my first attempt at a song fic.

So yeah, don't own One Piece or lyrics.

Enjoy!

* * *

_I can't believe it's over,  
__I watched the whole thing fall,  
__And I never saw the writing that was on the wall._

Nami had been acting strange. I went to her door and knocked gently. Her face dropped when she saw who her visitor was, the same way it dropped every time she saw me now a days. She tried to slam the door in my face, but failed as I pushed it back. She stood before me, looking weaker than I'd ever seen he before. I cupped her face in my hands, catching the tears then had began to run down her face. "Please tell me Nami, what's wrong?"

_If I only knew,  
__The days were slipping past,  
__That the good things never last,  
__That you were cryin'._

I decided to back off a bit. Give her some space, but it only made it worse. The rest of the crew began to notice the long periods of time she was spending in her room. One night I visited her, and just held her close to me. She sobbed herself to sleep on my chest as I silently mourned for the nights we used to spend together, holding each other in a very different way. One day Robin went to speak to her and came out saying nothing. I could see tears dancing in the other woman's eyes as she walked up to me and slapped me across the face. I took it silently, as it conformed that whatever was wrong with Nami was my fault. I would take any number of hits if it helped get her back.  
Except it didn't. On the next island we docked at, she never returned from her shopping trip. We scoured the island for her, but she was nowhere to be found. Robyn spoke to the crew and they quietly agreed to leave without our navigator. I refused to go with them, but was forced to submit to when Chopper tranquillized me and I was dragged aboard my Luffy and Sanji. The whole time Robyn's accusator glare never left me.

_Summer turned to winter,  
__And the snow it turned to rain,  
__And the rain turned into tears upon your face._

I drove myself to the edge with my training and at every battle I fought without consideration for my life. The crew were scared by my behavior. I decided to use it, and one day cornered Robyn as she exited her room. I demanded to know what Nami had told her. She refused to say, stating that it was something for her, and her alone, to know. I didn't have the strength to keep fighting, and fell to my knees, crying properly for the first time since Kuina's death. I knelt there sobbing like a child. Not moving. Not caring. I felt a sharp and accute pain in my arm as Chopper sedated me and just accepted the numbness.  
I didn't want food and I barely drank. Every day I felt myself grow weaker and welcomed it. I was too confused and too lost for life to mean anything. Nami had been the most important thing in my life, even more important than my promise to my childhood friend and somehow, though it had been my reason for living for so many years, it just wasn't enough now.  
Chopper tried to keep my alive; pumping nutrients and water into my body, hoping to revive my desire to keep fighing, but every time he saw me concern was etched onto his face.  
After some time had passed, I wasn't exactly sure how much, I head lighter, feminine footsteps enter the room. "She would kill you if she saw you doing this to youself." I opened my eyes and blinked them a few times, having been so used to the darkness. I tried to talk but my mouth felt too dry. Robin handed me a glass of water and helped me support it as I drank.  
"I'm already dead."  
Robyn came and sat by my bed, looking sad. "No, you're not." She took a deep breath and sighed before continuing, "Zoro, she didn't want to hurt you. The opposite in fact. She left because she thought she was holding you back. Because she knew you were putting her before your dream and she didn't want you to grow old and one day realised what you could have been capable of if you'd tried."  
I still felt confused, by now it was tainted with anger, "But I loved her. Didn't that matter?"  
"Zoro, just know that she's safe and don't let her actions be in vain. For her sake, just keep on living."  
"There was something else she told you, wasn't there?"  
Robyn looked at me and decided that lying wasn't a good idea. "Yes."  
"Tell me," I demanded, but it was futile. She walked out of the room and I swore after her. At the sound of my raised voice, Chopper ran in, needle ready. I tried to fight against the black.  
"Robin, take me back to her now!"

_I hardly recognise the girl you are today,  
__And God I hope it's not too late._

It took me almost a two from that convesation to track down and defeat Hawk Eyes Mihawk. I stepped off of the going merry and onto the same beach where I had last seen the woman I loved. Luffy and Usopp didn't understand why I was leaving them. Sanji had worked it out and it had only made him more bitter towards me. I had expected as much. I embraced the rest of the crew members who didn't look like they would kill me with a smile on their face. Luffy grabbed my shoulder, "Zoro, you and Nami were my first Nakama. We'll dock here for a couple of days, so if you want, you can come back. Or at least say a proper goodbye." As much as Luffy could be a complete idiot and a shite captain, he was one of the best people I knew, and leaving him was harder than I ever thought it would be. But the moment I turned away, I didn't look back. When I got to the village and walked into the first open door a saw – a pub. I marched to the bar and shoved a photo of Nami under the bar maids nose. I followed her directions to a comfortably sized house at the top of the hill the village had been built around. It wasn't grand, but it was beautiful in a simple way. I knew I was in the right place when I saw a Mikan grove behind the main building. Palms sweaty, I knocked at the front door. She opened it and I felt time slow around me as I took in everything about her. The things that had styed the same – her eyes, her delicate features, the way her presence entranced me. The things that had changed – her hair was longer, her skin paler, and though both had aquired a new glow to them, there were dark circles under her eyes. The memory I held of her did little justice to her true beauty. But she was really there. In front of me.

_It's not too late._

She took a disbelieving step towards me before collapsing into my arms. I pulled her close to me, protecting her. Never wanting to let her began to stream down my face and I hed my head high, unashamed of them. Her shoulders were shaking with emotion as she balled her hands aroun my shirt, clinging to me like I cease to exist the moment she let go. I moved one of my hands to the back of her head and stroked her hair, trying to soothe her whilst reminding myself how she felt. I lowered my lips to her ear and whispered to her what I'd told her so many times before.  
"I love you."

_Cuz you are not alone,  
__I'm always there with you,  
__And we'll get lost together,  
__Till the light comes pouring through._

"You were every where I looked Nami, and in every thought I had. Everything I did, I did so I could be here today. With you. Right now, you are the only purpose in my life, and I promise you I will do whatever it takes to make you happy. I'll even walk away from you, if that's what you really want and that's what it takes for me to see you smile again." She pulled away from my chest and looked up at me, really looking at me again for the first time. "I love you too."

_When you feel like you're done,  
__And the darkness has one,  
__Babe you're not lost._

"It almost killed me to walk away from you that day. My heart was torn and the cracks showed on the outside. I spent all my time in the house, just remembering what it ws like to be with you. People round here were curious, and roughly guessed what had happened. They didn't know me but they wanted to see me happy. Some told me to try and get over you but I knew eventually you would come back. You did before. Others told me to act like everyday was the day you were going to come back and I had to be be the way you would have wanted to see me. But I couldn't take the disappointment when you never showed. Then one of my new friends here, Ruki, told me to accept that you weren't there but at the same time pretend you were, and that you would be watching my every action. I imaged you telling me to get on with my life, and enjoy it while I then there was Marni, and I had a new reason to live.

_When your world crashing down,  
__And you can't bear the thought,_

"But I still don't want you to be here, I want you to follow your dream, to become the greatest swordsman in the world. You spent so much of you life eating, breathing and sleeping just so that one day you could achieve that goal. And you were so close to it. Didn't my sacrifice mean anything to you? I tore myself away from you because I wanted you to do something for yourself. And you couldn't even do that for me could you?"

_I said babe you're not lost._

"But Nami, I did do it. I told you, I'll do anything you want me too and now I'm here. For you. For ever." I slid the hand on her hair round to hold her chin, lifting her face towards me and pressing me lips against hers, felling how soft they were and tasting her sweet breath minlge with mine as she sighed into my mouth. So much had changed since I last kissed her, that it felt like it was our first kiss all over again. We had changed. But the love that bound us together had changed with us, too.

_Life can show no mercy,  
__It can tear you soul apart._

"And besides," I said jokingly, "Who else would have been able to do this to me?" I pulled one of her hands to the left side of my face and let her stroke my latest scar, which extended from hairline to jaw, barely skipping ove my eye. She kept tracing it with her fingers as sighed, before speaking again. "Nami, when you left I wanted to die, and in a way I did. When Robin told me why you left I knew what it would take for you to let me stay here with you. But please, next time you ever think of doing something like that, just talk to me. Or at the very least just tell me. I don't think I could ever stand losing you like that again."  
"How much to Robin tell you?" Her fingers slid from my cheek and briefly stroked my lips. I kissed them before answering her.  
"That you didn't want to hold me back anymore."

_It can make you feel like you're going crazy,_

Suddenly, despite what she had just said, a seed of doubt starter to grow in my mind. "Nami, there isn't someone else, is there?"

_But you're not._

She laughed, sounding so carefree, like she used to. "Yes, but not like that. Zoro, would you like to come and meet Marni?" She held one of my hands in both of hers and began to lead my through her home. The rooms were a blur as we passed through them, with the woman holding onto me the only clear thing in my mind. Marni. Someone who had changed her life. Someone I'd never heard of before. My breath caught in my throat but I tried not to hope. Letting go with one hand , Nami opened the door to a happy, yellow room but it wasn't the décor which caught my attention, nor the cot or the toys scatered all over the floor, but the green haired toddler laying on the floor, scribbling. "Marni," Nami called softly. The childgurgled happily before clumsily walking over to Nami, who couched down and caught the girl as she stumble. Two round black eyes looked up at me. My eyes. I felt breathless, liked I had been kicked in the gut, yet was enjoying every minute of it. "Mama, who's that?"  
"He," Nami said as she scopped up the girl, "is your Papa." She placed the child into my arms. My child.

_Though things have seemed to change,  
__There's one thing still the same:  
__In my heart you have remained,  
__And we can fly, fly, fly away._

I smiled, pure happiness swelling inside of me, needing an escape. I laughed in ecstasy and heard Nami join in. I opened my eyes to see hers shining, sure that they were a reflection of mine, before looking back down at the beautiful girl in my arms. "Papa?" She looked confused but I only smiled wider, still too emotional to talk. Instead I snuglled my cheek against hers and placed a small kis on her forhead in confirmation, noticing how wonderful she smelt. Her hair was the same green as mine and she had my black eyes, but her mother's pale complexion and delicate features. "Marni." I said her name for the first time, feeling as though I was going to explode as I finally realised that all of this was real. That I had a daughter. Nami looked in a state of total bliss. "She really is beautiful, isn't she?" I asked, not really expecting an answer. It felt like my heart had grown to accododate this new and unexpected love, rather than devide between the two girls I now loved unconditionally. Nami stood and wrapped her arms around me, so that our child was pressed between us.

_Cuz you are not alone,  
__I am there with you,  
__And we'll get lost together,_

Reluctantly I passed Marni back to her mother, who proceeded to sit on a been chair in the corner of the room, and I sat cross-legged on the floor next to her. She lifted her t-shirt and undid the maternity bra she was wearing, coaxing Marni's head to her breast as I watched in fascination. Become the best swordsman in the world had come with the greatest sense of achievement I had ever know, but even that didn't compare to the love and pride I felt now, watching my family. We were finally together. I wrapped one of my arms around Nami's shoulder and the other around Marni, holding both of them. I realised that with them, I felt whole, without ever noticing before there was so much of me missing.

_Till the light comes pouring through.  
__When you feel like you're done,  
__And the darkness has won,  
__Babe you're not lost._

Marni finished the last few drops of her meal and Nami placed her down in the cot to sleep. Once again she grabbed my hand and led me through her house. Our house now, I guessed. I wasn't going to leave her again. We went up the stairs and entered the first door we saw. I was met by an open, pale blue room with a white, wrought iron four poster bed against one wall. The windows were open and I could smell the sea. The light of the sunset streamed through and set my lover's hair on fire.

_When your world's crashing down,  
__And you can't bear the thought,  
__I said, baby you're not lost._

Suddenly I became accutely physically aware of Nami – her smell, her skin, her hair, her body. Aware of how long it had been since we had last made love. I scoped her up into my arms and carried her the short distance to the bedm never taking my eyes off of her.

_I said, baby you're not lost._

I placed her down down on the bed and positioned myself on top of her. She snaked her arms around my neck and pulled me towards her. She locked her mouth over mine and our tongues met, sending electric currents racing through me. I knew there and then, there was never going to be another woman who would make me feel like this.

_I said, baby you're not lost._

I ran my hands over her body and the memories of the nights we spent together came flooding back. I slid my hands down to her waist, grabbing the hem of her t-shirt and pulling it over her head and tossed it on the floor, where it was soon joined by her bra. Slowly, savouring every touch I ran my hands over the skin I had been missing for so long. I started to caress her breast but stopped, shocked, when some milk squirted out. Nami laughed and proceeded to undress me.

_I said, baby you're not lost._

That night we made up for every one we had spent apart. So much had changed between us but whatever it was, it pulled us closer together, made us hold the other that little bit tighter, knowing we would never be able to let go again.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think!!

Also, I was thinking about maybe writing a prologue / short term epilogue / long term epilogue so any comments on the idea please.

GemmaDominique

x


End file.
